Treasonist
by I.Love.Dick.Grayson
Summary: Telling you right now: character death, a character gone bad, and lots of angst. One-shot but can be longer if you all like it. Really bad summary. Now continued as a seperate story.


**AN:**

**Okay, I think I'll get a lot of hate for this.**

**It's a depressing thing that popped into my head out of nowhere. Seriously.**

**The POV will change throughout this, but it'll say where it changes.**

**If you guys like this, I'll attempt to continue it. But in my head, it's a one-shot right now.**

**I won't mention the first POV, but I'm pretty sure you'll know who it is.**

**Umm…review, please. And no flames, cuz I don't know where my fire extinguisher is…:/**

**~Zara**

**Warnings: a character gone bad, character death, some blood, sad stuff...**

* * *

One shot.

That's all I have.

Can't miss. Can't miss. Can't miss. Can't-

No. I'm not going to miss.

It was so damn _easy._

* * *

We're on a stakeout. I don't even remember who we were sent to watch. Not like it matters to me.

It's just me, him, Wally, and Conner tonight. No idea where the others are. Busy, I guess.

He's right there, in my field of view, crouching. The other two are stationed in different parts of the gigantic building. I was in the west wing, but I've made my way over to the east wing and right now, I'm perched in the rafters, watching him. I'm actually astonished he hasn't noticed me yet.

I've known that I would one day have to do this. I just didn't belong with them. I belonged with my family.

And if I missed this shot, they'd never take me back. Neither of them. Both sides would despise me. As a traitor or as a failure.

I don't know why I've been assigned to take _him _down specifically. Whatever. I take orders. I don't make them.

Yet.

This is what'll prove that I'm ready to do that.

I never actually loved them. I said that they were my new family. I acted like it too. I played my part well. Really well, if I do say so myself. To him, especially. We worked together a lot. We saw each other as equals.

One big difference, though. I don't mind killing, despite what I told them all. It's what I was trained to do, really.

They'll be so confused. They'd never think that I would do something like this. Oh well.

Batman'll most likely figure it out.

* * *

It's time. I wait any longer, and there's a chance that something will happen and he'll either notice me or he'll be called to a different part of the building.

Deep breath. I reach back and take out the arrow that I know will do the job.

Steel. One that I've never used in front of them. It's so sharp it can cut with a glance. It glistens as I pull it out.

Okay, calm. Calm. Nock the arrow. I can do this in my sleep.

I straighten out my left arm, my slightly sweaty palm clutching the handle of my bow. I pull the string taught. Down below, _he _moves his head-

Oh god. He's heard me. He heard me, he heard me, he heard-

-and then looks back to where he was looking before.

I swallowed and I could feel sweat forming on my forehead.

Now or never.

I close one eye, taking aim.

Amongst my _other _family, I'm known for my deadly accuracy. That's probably why I was appointed to this particular task.

My eyes lock onto my target. This is it.

I release the arrow.

I hear the cruelly satisfying sound of my arrow passing through flesh.

Right through his navel. Right where I wanted it.

I watched his lithe body jerk a bit with the impact. Even in the dim lighting, I could see the blood spattering onto the floor.

He fell on his side, a shaking hand going to his com unit. He spoke. He wasn't dead yet. But he would be in a bit.

After a few words, his hand fell limply on the ground in front of him.

I could hear two pairs of footsteps, one swifter than the other.

And then they're all there.

Wally lets out an anguished cry as he sees him, leaking blood onto the white floor. Conner's eyes widen, I can see it from here. He lets out an inarticulate roar, dropping to his knees beside him.

Him. Robin. Boy Wonder. Squire to the Dark Knight. I don't know his real name.

I could leave right now. They're distracted. But I'm supposed to let them know who did it.

Not like the arrow in his uniform won't give it all away anyways.

But the thing is- I _want _them to see me. To let them know how gullible they were. To let them know that they've been outsmarted.

So, I shake out the tension in my arms and leap down from the rafters, in front of the three "sidekicks."

* * *

**Normal POV**

Wally was running, running faster than he ever had before. For almost two seconds ago, his best friend's voice had sounded in his ear.

"_K-KF-S-Supey-b-been s-shot-H-help-_"

And the transmission had ended with the sound of Robin coughing.

He heard heavier footsteps behind him and knew that it was Superboy. He kept running, running-

Until he saw him.

Robin, his best friend, the Boy Wonder, his little brother-

Laying on his side, blood leaking profusely from his stomach.

An arrow was impaled through his navel.

Wally heard himself yell and he stumbled backwards. Superboy roared in outrage and did the opposite of what Wally did: he moved forward.

The two boys kneeled next to Robin, who was coughing, blood staining his lips. His entire body shook with pain, horrible, unbearable pain. The blood from his gut was staining his tunic an almost black color. The lenses of his mask were almost invisible. His raven hair was sweaty.

Wally wasted no time in picking Robin off the floor and holding him tight as Superboy tried to stop the flow of crimson.

"Oh my god, oh my god, oh my- hang on, Robin, hang on, we'll get you out of here, you're gonna be okay-"

"No. He's not."

Wally and Conner looked up at the sound of a third voice.

"He's not going to be okay. Not when he was my target."

"Who are you?" Conner roared, and the figure moved forward into the light.

"I'm pretty sure you know me."

Wally caught a glimpse of green fabric and miles and miles of golden hair-

Artemis.

Wally's mouth opened in a silent scream as the archer moved back into the shadows.

"I'm not sorry," she whispered, her dark eyes steady, and then she was gone.

As was, Wally realized, the life of the teen he was clutching in his arms.

* * *

**Yeah. I don't know why I wrote this. I guess I was depressed about Kaldur. :(((((((**

**Don't think that I hate Artemis, because quite frankly, she's my favorite female character.**

**This is the first time I've ever killed anyone in my stories. I am disgusted with myself. :OOO**

**If you DO want this to go on, click the review buttonnnn!**

**~Zara**


End file.
